


8th year potions

by Fatalfoxx25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatalfoxx25/pseuds/Fatalfoxx25
Summary: 8th year potions can lead to interesting discoveries and new truths
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	8th year potions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this may sound familiar, but I swear I wrote this all on my own. If parts are like others it may be because I read them and gained some inspiration. I make no profit off this and like to write to have fun. I hope you enjoy as this is the first time I have posted on of my stories. I have no beta so sorry for any mistakes you may find I did the best I could. this is Drarry if you don't like it you can leave. I hope you guys like it.

<><><><><><> 8th year Potions<><><><><><>

Harry walks into potions late, thankful that Slughorn doesn’t really pay attention to the eighth years as they are all older. He looks around and spots his best friend sitting by herself. Harry smiles and starts to move more into the room when it hits him like the express. He sniffs a little more as he walks straight to Hermione, he leans in and asks quietly “why does the entire room smell like Malfoy?” He knew he should have been on time today. 

Hermione's eyes grew wide, “Harry we are brewing amortentia, a love potion, the smell differs for every person. The smell is whatever that person finds attractive.” Harry's jaw dropped, he was glad no one had heard him, just what he would need everyone talking about him liking blokes. Hermione smiled she had it figured out for a while now but didn't want to push Harry till he was ready to tell them. She smiled up at Harry, “Don't worry your secret is safe with me though I don't mind it one bit just so long as you are happy.” She really was the best friend Harry could have asked for, Harry leaned over and gave Hermione a hug around the shoulders and smiled at her. 

At that moment the blonde Slytherin walked up to their table, “guess there is no need to ask what you smelled then is there, just like your father it seems, have to have the smartest muggleborn in the school” he asked with his signature smirk on his face, though it seemed a little strained. “I bet you smell books, and whatever else makes you think of Granger. So, what was it come on tell us?” The entire class was watching them now. Of course, everyone wants to know what the great Harry Potter is attracted to. Harry blushed and looked at Hermione for help. Shrugging, knowing he wouldn't get out of it he sighed heavily, they didn't have to know all of it right. 

“Well actually you are wrong, I didn’t smell books, the first thing I smelt was the smell of walking out on to the quidditch pitch for the first time, before anything has been played on it or changed.” Harry blushed a little at that hopping they wouldn't push for more, but of course Draco Malfoy just had to push, but Harry was ready for it. 

“What would the next be?” he drawled in that silky voice of his. Draco leaned his hip against the table, for all the world to think he was bored, but what was said next caught him off. 

Harry looked down at the table and answered quickly, “chocolate frog cheesecake. Now can we please get to work.” Harry turned back to Hermione and began working on their potion ignoring the look on Malfoy’s face. In fact, he didn’t look up or in the direction of the Slytherin Prince for the rest of class. All too soon though class was over, everyone tried to leave the room quickly which left Harry and Draco alone in the potions room. “What did you smell Malfoy?” Harry asked not unkindly, he was honestly curious to know. Harry finally looked up at him to find out if he was even going to answer. 

“Well it's only fair I tell you my first two as well, unless you tell me your third and I find it an acceptable answer I might even tell you my third.” Said in the truest Slytherin fashion. Draco stood and moved closer to Harry “the first was the same as yours, that first step out onto the pitch the smell of earth and the brooms it's such a calm smell. The second was-” he paused blushing just slightly. What could make the ice prince blush Harry wondered to himself. “It was treacle tart” Draco blurted out quickly and looked away, Harry's eyes went wide. Harry had a hard time thinking of him as Malfoy these days, but he wasn't sure if he could outright tell him what the third smell was. 

He was a Gryffindor, so he pulled up his courage and threw caution to the wind. Harry stood up and as he was about to pass Draco he leaned over and whispered one word into Draco's ear, “you,” with that he made his way out of the class and towards Gryffindor tower. Even if Draco told anyone they wouldn't believe it. Even still his cheeks were burning with embarrassment he couldn't believe he had actually said it and then bolted like some coward. Once inside the tower he made his way straight to his dorm and closed the curtains around his head. He would hide here till dinner and get some work done, hopefully. 

<><><><>Draco<><><><>

Draco sat there stunned for a good five minutes after Harry walked out. He abruptly stood up grabbed his stuff and stormed his way to his dorm. Once he was safely in his room, he tossed his stuff on his bed and started pacing, “he must be messing with me, there is no way that he was serious. Someone must have told him, and he is just taunting me.” uncharacteristically Draco ran his hand through his hair being frustrated with the entire thing. “He doesn’t like blokes; he was dating the weaslette. Who could have told him” Draco finally dropped on his bed annoyed that someone had told his deepest secret, there were only a couple people who knew and he didn’t think either on was the type to be so cruel at to tell Potter. Draco devised a plan to confront him after dinner and find out exactly what he was planning. 

<><><><>Harry<><><><>

That night at dinner Harry sat with his back toward the Slytherin table, he could feel eyes on him the entire meal. Ron bent over the table “what did you say to Malfoy mate? He hasn't taken his eyes off you all night.” 

Harry ducked his head to hide his blush “nothing really We just talked about potions a little after class and I left.” Ron accepted that answer and sat back down and continued his dinner. Harry excused himself claiming more homework to finish. And quickly left the great hall, not noticing the two grey eyes following him exit. Harry was walking slowly thinking about his day wondering aimlessly around the school. He didn't hear the approaching footsteps until a hand was on his arm turning him around. 

Two angry grey eyes stared at him “What kind of joke do you think you are pulling” he demanded. “Someone must have said something, of course that must be it and you wanted to play with my feelings so you used that moment when I was trying to be nice to be a complete prick and, and,” Draco was running out of steam he hadn't thought this through. 

“What on earth are you talking about Draco.” Shit harry hadn't meant to say his name out loud. Draco's head shot up his eyes filled with wonder and something else, something that Harry wasn’t sure he could put a name to. 

“I'm talking about in the potions lab and what you said.” Draco seethed completely ignoring the fact that Harry had said his name. Harry looked down and sighed he knew he couldn't outrun this, but he thought he would have at least a day before he was confronted. 

He looked up into Draco's eyes “Draco I wasn't lying and I didn't say it to make you mad, I know you wouldn't leave it alone unless I told you and I figured even if you told the entire school I would just deny it, not like anyone else was there to hear my confession.” Harry tried to move away bit Draco held him firmly, staring at him like he couldn’t make up his mind about what Harry was saying. 

“You were serious about it, all of it?” At Harry's nod Draco pushed harry up against the wall, before Harry could complain Draco planted his lips against his and Harry lost all thought but to kiss him back.


End file.
